


Confused Daisy

by artm1st



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artm1st/pseuds/artm1st
Summary: The story follows Rebecca as she voices out her uncertainties to Zachary. The pink-haired woman comes to multiple realizations, including her feelings for Luke Wright.





	Confused Daisy

Even after the divorce, the ex-lovers still had to deal with a lot of stuff together. Hannah requests Zach to babysit the twins. Rebecca soon arrives to help him out.

Becca starts complaining about Ashton and Bella still testing the waters. "They should just start going out." Zach hands her a cup of tea. "It's not that easy. For both of them." Becca's brows furrows. "We just have to give them a push."

Just as she was about to come up with a plan, Hannah and Luke arrives. Hannah pecks Zach on the cheek while Luke pulls Becca into a hug. The confused twins ask why their parents are being intimate with other people. Becca awkwardly pulls away while Zach fakes being busy as he checks his camera.

Hannah was a bit taken aback by the question. Luke was grinning and says, "Papa and mama are with different people now." Hannah pulls the twins into a hug and tickles them. "Mama is dating Uncle Zach while Aunt Becky is now papa's girlfriend."

Upon realizing that the family will finally have "The Talk", Becca and Zach excuses themselves and goes outside. Zach was the first to break the silence. "The kids will soon find out. Better that they know sooner than later."

"It's not that I'm against this." Becca pauses. "It's just that I was in love with Ashton for so long, you know? I'm still not sure where I stand." She heaves a sigh.

"But you do like Luke."

"I do. I really do."

"Becca, no one is dismissing the feelings you had for Ashton. Even the guy himself acknowledged you. But you like someone else now, and he likes you back. He wouldn't have introduced you to the kids as his girlfriend if he didn't."

Rebecca grins. "It was Hannah who introduced me to the kids."

Zach scratches the back of his head, realizing that Becca was right. "Yeah, well, he didn't deny it."

The two of them laughed heartily until Hannah pops her head out the window. "You guys may come in now."

Surprisingly, the kids were alright with the situation. The kids will stay with Hannah while Luke visits on weekends.

After saying his goodbyes to the twins, Luke nonchalantly walks over to Becca and laces his hand with hers. "Let's go grab dinner, Daisy."

Becca blushes then nods.


End file.
